The Secret Coven
by bellspirit
Summary: There'sa coven no one knows about until Alice has a mysterious vision about them. Who are these people, and how did they stay hidden so long. What will the Volturi do when they find out? Read and find out.WARNING: Some content not appropriate 12 and under
1. Intro

**This is a story my Mary and I are writing together. It's about if there was a Japanese Coven. We made up tis whole new world and found quite interesting. So I decided to post it on fanfiction. The first chapter is short because this is just an introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the part of the story that my friends wrote.**

The Secret Coven

Chapter 1- Intro

Japan. The bustling cities, exotic foods, and the newest technology. But, in a secluded area of the ocean by this country, hidden by a mystical shield, a lone island floats. This island houses a coven of twenty vampires. Yes, vampires.

The first three of the coven were Nezu, Rika, and Kanoko. The island was originally a part of Japan, but, the Original Three, as the first three called themselves, wanted the coven isolated. Kanoko picked out a piece of land that was largely populated by bears.

Kanoko's power is telepathy, so she moved the land into the ocean. She proceeded to flatten out the land and cover it with a veil of psychic energy. The veil was to also keep prying eyes away. Only one vampire managed to find the island, but he was disposed of properly and quickly. The vampires of Koneko Island were civil, drinking the blood of animals only.

The coven was started in 1815, and, by present day, has twenty members. Kanoko had to expand the island twice and carry over more bears. The Original Three named Rika as leader because of her loyalty to friends. Rika, like Carlisle, only changes others at the brink of death.

**I hope you like it so far. I will probably put up a few more chapters today, so keep reading!**

**BellSpirit**


	2. Rika's history: Uncovered!

Here is chapter two. It's longer but it's is still short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. This is about the history of the Japanese Coven leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT!

Chapter 2- Rika's History, Uncovered!

Rika is the well-liked, respected leader of the Koneko coven. She is over two-hundred years old and is eternally twenty. She is the most mature of the group. She was born in either the late 1700s or the early 1800s. Rika is gentle and loyal. Those were the qualities that made her a candidate for leadership. Kanoko made the decision, using her power to determine internal personalities, meaning that the personalities that aren't so easily seen. In the end, Rika became leader.

Rika's human life wasn't one that she wants to remember. Her mother died of a strange illness that no one knew how to cure. Her father beat her on a daily basis, for no reason. She had one older brother, who was like the father she never had. He loved and cared about her. When their father died, Rika was twelve and her brother was fourteen. Rika's brother took her under his wing for about six years. Then, he got married and went away to an unknown place. Rika wandered around Japan for another two years, until she was twenty. Then, the tragedy happened, she was bitten. The vampire that bit Rika was none other than Nezu, who, by Kanoko's telepathic request, turned her. Rika experienced shooting pain for two-and-a-half days. Near the middle of the third day, Rika's transformation was complete. Kanoko, noticing the growing coven, immediately set out to find a site. Nezu showed Rika how Kanoko's, Kanoko was Nezu's leader until Rika came, coven lived. After Rika's first hunt as a vampire, Kanoko came back. She created a little island off the north coast. They went to a beach that was used very little. Nezu ran to the house that she and Kanoko were using as a base. She brought back three swimsuits. One was for Nezu; it was a one-piece that showed off her curves. The second one was for Kanoko; a tank topped bikini. It was loose and flattered her eyes. The final one was for Rika; it was a true bikini. It was tight in the top, showing off Rika's breasts. They ran towards the deepest part of the ocean, and started swimming at high speeds towards the mystical island that Kanoko created.

**How was it? Let me know if it was Awesome.**

**Please Review!**

**BellSpirit**


	3. Japanese Vampires?

**It's still short, once we get to chapter 10 or something, it will get longer. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 3- Japanese…Vampires?

It was a normal day at the Cullen household. Bella was upstairs being tortured by Alice in her bathroom. Emmett and Rosalie were in their room, "busy". Jasper was calming down Edward while he tried not to listen to Jacob's thought. Jacob and Renéesme were in the guest bedroom making out. Bella then ran down, her eyes wide. Edward thought that she caught Jacob and Renéesme. Jasper ran upstairs. _**Alice had a vision. **_He thought. Edward nodded and went up, too. They came down a while later. Edward looked completely confused and Jasper sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"What… the hell." Was all Jasper could say.

"What happened?" Emmett said, coming downstairs with Rosalie behind him. "I saw the dog in a total make out with Renéesme, but what do you expect?" He added.

"Emmett, just, shut up. Please." Edward snapped. "Alice had a vision, one about an unknown coven, in Japan." He said, a little more calmly with Jasper's help.

"A new coven? I wonder how the Volturi feel about this." Carlisle commented.

"Oh, they don't know." Alice said, walking, well, dancing down the stairs. "There's one with telepathic abilities, she made a veil that prevents locating the island."

"Um, Alice, isn't Japan one big island?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but I'll explain everything soon. I saw the whole history in my vision. That's why Bella was so worried. I was out of it longer than usual."

"Jake, can we go visit the Japanese coven?" a musical voice said that floated down the stairs. Jacob, who had messed up hair, carrying Renéesme bridal style, Edward growled and Jake immediately put her down.

"Darn mutt…" Edward growled under his breath, Rosalie laughed. Jacob gave a nasty look to Rose, "Shut up, Blondie." He hissed.

"Uh, sorry Renéesme, but I have enough vampires in my life already." Jacob said to Renéesme.

"But… but… but I really wanna go see them…" Renéesme pouted.

"Now, um, don't cry, please Renéesme don't cry…" Jacob told her, tears streaming down Renéesme's face. Jasper was laughing quietly, probably from Jacob's emotions. Edward was laughing quite loudly.

"Edward, what's so funny?" Bella asked.

"The mutt's thoughts are haywire. He's trying to figure out what to do." Edward said, laughing. Bella smacked him.

"You will NOT call one of my best friends a MUTT!" She practically screeched. Edward flinched.

"Your wife has a good set of lungs bro." Emmett told Edward, punching his shoulder.

"Emmett. Don't. Touch. Me." Edward snarled, while Rosalie laughed her pretty blonde head off.

"Hey, if you want to go on a foreign vampire hunt, I'm in." Emmett laughed.

"But what if_**I**_ don't want to go?" Rosalie snapped.

"Uh… I didn't think of that…" Emmett admitted.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE!" Rose screamed.

"This is when we back away slowly Renéesme…" Jacob whispered. Renéesme nodded and ran back up the stairs.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO THROUGH WITH WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING TO DO DOG!" Edward yelled. Alice looked horrified at what the outcome might be.

"We'll discuss this newest development after everyone cools down." Esme stated. Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle nodded.

"Um, Edward, what was Jacob planning to do?" Bella asked.

"Well, he was planning…" Edward started.

"Stop it! Don't tell me. I think I figured it out." Bella shivered.

**Did you like it? If you did, please review.**

**BellSpirit**


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

**This one is also short. My friend, Mary, has a really weird way of writing stories, so please excuse the language and other things that might not make sense. BTW, these are updating fast because I already have the first eight chapters and part of the ninth chapter typed out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 4- An Unexpected Surprise

The Cullen Family, and Jacob, sat down at the kitchen table the next day.

"Alice, tell us all you know about this coven." Carlisle said. Alice complied and told everything. Jacob's mouth was hanging open and the vampires were in utter shock when she finished.

"You said that the whole coven is female. Well, that's not too unusual, after all, the Amazon coven are all female. But that Kanoko, the telepathic one, she doesn't talk. Perhaps she hates her voice and doesn't use it?" Jasper said. Alice just shrugged.

"Who knows? I sure don't."

"We should take a tally of who wants to go." Carlisle suggested. Rosalie was just about to protest, when a scream came from upstairs, "MOM!" Renéesme cried. Bella ran upstairs and stopped at the bathroom hallway. Renéesme was trembling and was holding a pregnancy test. A little plus sign was showing.

"JACOB EPHRAM BLACK! GET YOUR WEREWOLF BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bella screamed. Then she smiled, "Edward, please make sure he does."

"Want me to come up too, Bells?" He asked.

"I'll tell you now." Bella put down her shield and thought; _**the darn mongrel got MY daughter pregnant!**_

"Jacob, didn't I tell you NOT to go through with your plan? The wedding was in six months." Edward said, softly. He only uses a soft voice when he's angry. And I hope you are not planning on bailing out."

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Jacob said, "but I know that I'll never leave her. I'm fully responsible for my imprint."

"Well good for you! Cause YOU are going to have to tell your pack."

_**Sh-t.**_

"Jake, don't cuss, even if it's in your head.

**I know it's short, but you can't really express the surprise of this this chapter in a long way.**

**Before we even get to the next chapter about the Japanese Cove, (which is chapter 7) I will put down all the character descriptions, so I don't have to tell you later.**

**Yasuko: She has floor length black silky hair that is in a bun with a wooden clip. She has golden eyes with a little bit of silver. She wears a purple kimono with a flowered pattern. She is very solitary. She doesn't often mingle with others. She usually meditates in her private cave. She is easily hurt by words.**

**Nezu: She has white-blond hair that is naturally wavy and she always wears a pink rose pin in her hair. She has a blue kimono. She has good control. She is known for her grace and agility. She is one of the Original 3 who founded Koneko Island and the Japanese Coven.**

**Arisa: She has black pin straight hair that is always hanging down her back. She has a yellow spotted kimono. She became the vampire who transforms others because she is believed to have more control than Nezu. After a few transformations, Nezu got carried away and almost killed the person she was transforming.**

**Kanoko: She has red-orange short hair in ringlets that is too crazy to do anything with. She has a purple kimono. She is known for her swiftness. She has telepathy, telekinesis, and communicates with her mind. She is the only mute vampire. She was born mute and the vampire venom couldn't heal it. She can talk to someone in their mind and they can talk back to her, only if she talks to them first though.**

**Karasuma: She has long red-brown hair. She has a red-orange kimono. She can fly and communicate with birds. She is carefree and light on her feet. She is a huge fan of optimism.**

**Moecco: She has spiky dirty blonde hair. She has an ocean blue kimono. She is known for her jokes and quirks. She has the biggest sense of humor in the coven. She can tell a joke so funny, everyone else will be laughing for hours.**

**Ayaka: She has messy black hair and creamy pale skin. She has a dark blue and violet kimono. She has an incredibly beautiful singing voice. It is so beautiful that the first time you hear it, tears come to your eyes (Even VAMPIRE!). She loves showing off and is obsessed with constantly reminding her twin sister that she has the prettier voice.**

**Mai: She is Ayaka's twin. They are the same in appearance except Mai's hair is staright and smooth. She has a light blue and lavender kimono. She can change her voice as well as other. Her actual voice is kind of low and tough sounding, but she is acually really gentle and caring.**

**Manami: She has light brown crimped hair. She has a blue and white kimono. She is fluent with every dance ever invented. She is energetic and loves parties. She throws a dance party every month and doesn't even care if no one shows up.**

**Ami: She is a triplet. She has crazy short brown hair with to plaits that reach her chin. Her hair, for an unknown reason, is tinted blue in a few places. She has a pink and blue kimono. She can see far into space. For example, you can't see Pluto with the naked eyes. If ami concentrates she will be able to see the tiny planet way out in space. She's very moody and flickers through emotions like there isn't enough time in the world.**

**Nami: She is a triplet. She has crazy short blond hair with random strands that reach her shoulders. She has a green and aqua kimono. She can control the stars. For example, if it is a dark night, she can make the stars shine brighter and light up the skyu. She's very bright (not bright like smart, literally bright) she always wears a smile and is very hyper.**

**Yami: She is a triplet. She has blond hair with brown highlights that reaches her chin. She has two plaits that are eye level. She has a blue and silver kimono. She can bring small stars down to Earth. She is very calm and never overreacts.**

**Toshiko: She has black hair with brown highlights that go past her shoulders. She wears a pale purple kimono. She is extremely smart. She mostly spends her time finding more efficient ways to cover the island and expand it. Her biggest dream is to find what is in vampire venom.**

**Noako: She has bronze brown hair with a sort angle cut. She has a navy blue and gold kimono. She is known for her extensiv care. She cares for anybody, even her enemies if she had any.**

**Suzuki:She has long blond hair with a red hair bow. She has an orange kimono with little hearts al over it. She can touch anything and see it's whiole history. She is historian and knows more history facts than Toshiko knows math formulas (which is a lot). She has a cheesy sense of humor ans is practically dumb if she's dealing with anything other than history.**

**Rina: She has shoulder length black hair that is always in a ponytail. She has a purple and yellow kimono. She can multiply things, even people. She is a twin. She likes jumping around and surprising people. She has a sneezing problem. Even though vampires don't get sick, she still sneezes and no one knows why.**

**Hina: She is Rina's twin. She has red crazy curly hair. She wears a red and beige kimono. She can enlarge and reduce the size of anything, even people. She and Rina are only identical in their faces, everything else is totally different. She had a clinging problem. When she fells sad, she clings to the first person closest to her.:**

**Miki:She has dirty blond hair. She wears ice blue contacts. She has a light blue kimono. She is known for her compassion to her friends. She makes friends real easily, and knows when they feel sad.**

**Rika: She has short chocolate brown curly hair. She has a greean and black kimono. She is the leader of the entire coven. She is known for her loyalty to her friends. Everyone likes Rika very much. She is easy to get along with.**

**Mizuno: She has long blond hair with blue tips. She has a kimono with al shades of blue. She doesn't know anything of her human life. She can manipulate water. The coven found her one day and named her Mizuno because of her power.**

**That's all the character. Please keep reading.**

**BellSpirit**


	5. Intesting News

**Sorry it took so long. I kept asking Mary to update, but she is so forgetful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Aro waited for the arrival of Jane. She was sent to spy on the Cullens, because he was curious about Renéesme, as she was a half-breed. Jane walked through the gates of inner Volterra, soaking wet. It was raining very hard outside.

"Ah, Jane. Do you have news?" Aro asked.

"Of course Aro, but the news is quite interesting." Jane replied.

"Oh, do tell Jane." He said, quite happily.

"I heard that the little half-breed is pregnant with a shape-shifter's child." A gasp resounded from all around.

"Jane, how can that be? It's not like the wolf…" Alec stopped short. Jane nodded, "Yes, the wolf imprinted on the half-breed."

"Well, we should send our congratulations to Renéesme."

"Yes, I agree Aro." Jane told Aro.

"I also heard that they are taking a road trip. Emmett and Rosalie are staying behind, though. I suggest we pay them a visit, too." Jane said, with a smirk.

"No, we shouldn't scare them." Aro disagreed. Jane sighed, "Ok. We won't."


	6. Love Me, Hate Me

**This a part where the pack gets really involved. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 6- Love Me, Hate Me

"Hi there Jake! Whoa. Why the glum face?" Seth asked.

"It's complicated Seth. We need to go back to La Push. I need to tell Sam something." Jake said, sighing.

"Ok. Let's go to La Push."

Once at La Push, Jake pulled Sam aside.

"What is it Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Um, it's about my imprint, Renéesme. I managed to get her uh, _**pregnant**_." He whispered the last word.

"Jake! You idiot!" Sam yelled, and then he said, "You'll have to tell the others." Sam phased and called the others for a meeting. When everyone was accounted for, Paul asked, "Ok, we're here. But for what?"

"Jacob has a… _**announcement**_ to make. Jake, please tell." Sam declared.

"I, um, I got Renéesme pregnant." Jake stated. Leah started laughing, "Stop… Jake… you're killing me…" she stopped and looked up, "oh good grief. You weren't lying. WHAT THE HECK JAKE!" she phased, wanting the strength, and then she lunged at him. Seth intervened, getting between Jacob and wolf-Leah. She managed to break his collarbone again. His fiancée, Bree, ran outside. Jake said, "What is it with you and getting your collarbone broken Seth? First Bella, now Leah. Who's next? Me?" Bree guided Seth into their house to wait out the hours.

Jake phased and went to try to calm Leah down.

_**Oh great genius! I applaud your vast IQ. **_Leah sneered.

_**Leah, It wasn't **__**SUPPOSED**__** to happen, but it did. **_Jake said

_**Oh, yeah, Renéesme **__**WASN'T**__** going to get **__**PREGNANT**__**, but yet **__**YOU**__** had **__**IT**__** with her **__**ANYWAYS**__**. **_Leah screamed.

_**SHE WAS **__**HALF VAMPIRE!**_Jake yelled, and then Sam broke the argument.

_**Jake, there's someone at the border, tall, blonde, bloodsucker… **_Sam said.

_**Ok, Sam. I'll go there ASAP. **_Jacob told Sam. He ran to the border where Jasper was standing, staring at the invisible treaty line. Jacob phased back and walked to the tall vampire, "What are you here for Jasper?" he asked with a little more venom then necessary.

Jasper looked hurt for a second then answered, "Well, do you want to know when we're going to Japan?"

"Uh, yeah. I do." He answered.

"Next week." The vampire responded as he walked off to his Jaguar.

_**Why do the Cullens get all the cool cars? **_Jacob thought as he ran off to tell the others.

**Short still, but I'm working with Mary to make them longer.**


	7. Visitors?

**This one is a little longer. The setting is finally in JAPAN! YAY! As you can probably tell, I LOVE JAPAN!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight.**

Chapter 7- Visitors?

Yasuko was meditating in her cave. She opened her eyes and gasped. Running outside, she collided into Ami. Ami, in her usual moody fashion, glared at Yasuko.

"Desu._**Excuse me**_**.**" Yasuko said quietly.

Ami huffed and walked off. Yasuko and slowed to a walk. Rika was staring up at the sky, humming softly. She turned and was surprised to see Yasuko there. "Ohayo _**Good morning**_, Yasuko. Why are you here?" Rika said.

"Visitors will be coming soon. A coven, they drink animal blood like us. Four males and four females. One of the males in a shape shifter and a female is a half breed. The half breed is with child." Yasuko said, recalling her vision. Rika was surprised; no one has ever heard Yasuko say so much.

"I see. Well, I'd better tell the others. How about a coven meeting?" Rika asked Yasuko.

She nodded, "A good idea, Rika. I'll get Nami, Toshiko, Suzuki, and Miki." Yasuko went off to find her friends.

She first found Miki, "Miki, you are wanted for a coven meeting. Will you be there?" she asked.

"Hai** Yes**, I'll be there. The usual spot?" Miki asked.

"Hai_**Yes**_, the fire circle." Yasuko responded.

She soon found Nami, "Nami, you are wanted for a coven meeting. Will you be there?" she asked, saying the same question as before.

"Of course I will be there." Nami said.

"The usual place too, Nami."

"Ok, now don't strain that beautiful voice of yours with too much talking now, Yasuko." Nami warned, and then walked off to the fire circle.

"Suzuki!" Yasuko called. She is the most comfortable when around Suzuki.

Suzuki twirled up, "Hai **Yes** dear?" She asked.

Yasuko repeated the message to her friend.

Suzuki nodded, "Mmhmm, I see dear. I'll meet you there."

Toshiko was writing on the sand. She was making math formulas to figure out the square root of pi. She heard Yasuko's footsteps.

"Yasu, dear," Toshiko said, using Yasuko's pet-name, "what are you here for?" she asked. Yasuko sighed and repeated the message for the last time.

Toshiko nodded, "Of course I'll be there," was her reply.

At the fire circle, Ami, Nami, and Yami used their star-powers to make the meeting magical. Ami looked into space and found the brightest stars; Nami took off her cloak, revealing her bright skin, and made the stars bright; and Yami brought down a small star to make a fire in the fire-pit.

"Yasuko, tell us about your vision." Rika insisted.

Yasuko took a deep and unnecessary breath, "I was meditating in my cave when I had a vision. I saw a coven coming from overseas. They had gold eyes, except for two, a male, who had brown eyes, and a female with the same color brown. The female is a half-breed and is with child. The male is a human. One female has psychic powers and somehow saw us. I'm not sure about everything, but that was what I saw." She concluded.

The coven sat there, the only sound was the fire crackling. Then Mai spoke up, "Well, we must make them welcome. When will they arrive?"

Yasuko answered, "In about a week and a half." Everyone nodded.

_Karasuma, would you mind being the spokes-vampire for the coven when the guests arrive?_ Kanoko asked.

Karasuma smiled, _Of course I can, Kanoko. I'll do anything for my sister._ Karasuma called everyone in the cover her 'sister'.

Moecco, sensing the discomfort, took the time to crack a joke. After the punch-line, everyone was on the floor laughing.

Nezu was the first to recover, "Thank you, Moecco. We were getting a little stressed."

**What do you think of the character. Me and Mary made them all up by ourselves. Such hard work. We are exausted.**


	8. Departures

**Another short cahpter but the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 8- Departures

Jacob ran to Bree and Seth's shared house. He barely lifted in arm to knock when Bree opened the door, "Come in Jacob." Jake nodded and slid through the open door.

Seth looked up, "Why are you here Jake?" he asked.

"Well, I came to say that I'm leaving soon, we're taking a vacation to Japan. And I need to know when your wedding is," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"August fifteenth, why do you want to know Jake?" Bree asked. "Well, you probably already heard the news. And Renéesme and I need to postpone the wedding. Carlisle said that the baby was due in approximately four months." Jake said, really embarrassed.

"You want a double wedding? We can arrange that." Bree suggested.

Jake nodded and turned redder than a fresh beet.

"I see. Well, you'd best call Alice; she's the wedding planner here."

Seth took out his cell phone and dialed Alice's number, "Ok, be prepared for a spazz attack from Alice." He warned.

Alice answered during the first ring, "This is Alice, fashion consultant. How may I help you?"

"Alice, this is Seth. Jacob and Renéesme have postponed their wedding due to some circumstances. They've decided to double up with us." Seth said.

Alice started screaming, "YES! YES! YES! I'LL START PLANNING RIGHT AWAY!"

Bree shook her head, "I can just see her skipping off to her Porsche and driving off to the mall." Everyone started laughing.

**Not much to say except, REVIEW!**


	9. Traveling Japanese Style

**Me: Now they are traveling to Japan. I wish I lived with them. They are so lucky. They get to go to JAPAN! TAKE ME WITH YOU! (has a nervouse breakdown)**

**Mizuno: I think she's dead. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Me: That's my line!**

**Mizuno: Disclaimer: Bellspirit does not own Twilight. :)**

Chapter 9: Traveling Japanese Style

A week later, everyone was packing last minute things. They were planning to stay for at least two months or more, as long as it was okay with the Japanese Coven.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. And Emmet will still be here," Rosalie assured him. Emmett had a terrified face on and ran upstairs. Rosalie glared at Emmett's fleeing figure.

"Well, alright. We'll see you in a few months," Carlisle said as he walked out of the door.

The Cullens were taking two cars to the airport, Edward's Volvo and Jasper's Jaguar. Everyone piled into the cars and drove off. Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Reneesme were in the Volvo. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were in the Jaguar. They reached the airport in less than half an hour.

They all hurried to the baggage and bought their tickets that they had reserved a week previously. They had arrived really early, so they toured around the airport for about an hour before going to their gate.

"Flight 673,Japan, will begin boarding," a voice rang out. The Cullens got in the line that leads to the tunnel connected to the airplane. When it was their turn, the Cullens each handed their ticket to ticket person and walked into the tunnel.

"I'm so excited. This will be my first plane ride!" Reneesme said excitedly, while skipping down the tunnel.

The Cullens were riding first class. There were seats on the left, middle, and right. There were two seats for each row. Esme and Carlisle sat in the two seats on the right, Alice and Jasper sat in the two seats in the middle, and Bella and Edward sat in the two seats on the right. Jacob and Renéesme sat behind Bella and Edward.

After a few minutes aboard the plane, the pilot announced that they would be lifting off soon. The Cullens immediately buckled their seatbelts.

Renéesme was staring out the window and the clouds whirled by. Jacob was asleep five minutes after takeoff.

"Honestly, what is it with werewolves? They fall asleep at the fastest rates." Bella said, exasperated. Everyone else laughed.

"Yes, they do seem to have that kind of talent." Carlisle stated, remembering Seth after Bella broke his collar bone, he fell asleep within seconds. Edward snickered at Carlisle's thoughts.

Renéesme snickered and poked Jacob in the ribs with the airplane rule book. Jake smiled and grabbed the book from her hands and bopped her on the head with it, not opening his eyes.

Renéesme pouted, "Not fair Jake!" she said, smacking him on the head.

Jake's eyes opened, "Now who's not being fair? Here I am, trying to sleep, and then you came and hit me," he said, smirking.

Bella sighed, "Jake, it's only been an hour. How tired can you possibly be?" she asked.

"Hey! I'm a growing wolf! I need my sleep." Jake protested.

Edward started laughing, "Alice had a vision, Emmett is tied up in the closet for making one too many blonde jokes at Rosalie."

Jacob laughed, too, "Well, I guess I do have an influence on people." Everyone started cracking up.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" the stewardess asked. The Cullens, excluding Renéesme, held up paper bags and shook their heads. Jacob ordered a ham sandwich and cranberry juice, as did Renéesme.

When the stewardess left, Jacob asked Edward, "What is in the bags?"

"You don't need to know, pup." Edward responded. Jake flinched, it has been a while since the degrading dog comments were made.

"I see, leech," was his reply, smirking.

"If it wasn't for the teasing look in your eyes, I swear you were serious." Edward complimented.

Jasper looked up from a book, "Jake, he wasn't just complimenting you. Let's just say the waves of irritation were getting annoying." He looked down to see that Alice had switched his adventure book with a gruesome horror.

"Ali, what was that for? You know I read this a thousand times already. And it still creeps me out." Jasper complained, but opened it and began reading.

"Jasper, stop reading that… it's freaking me out and I'm not even looking at it!" Edward hissed. Jasper laughed and continued reading, under Bella's protective shield.

Renéesme finished her lunch and yawned. She snuggled into Jacob's warm werewolf body and fell asleep. Bella looked through her carry-on and found her worn out copy of Wuthering Heights. She put it back and rummaged through it again. She pulled out a _**GOOSEBUMPS**_ book and started reading.

"HONESTLY! What is it with you and horror stories," Edward whisper-yelled, looking at Jasper and Bella.

**AT LEAST SEVEN HOURS LATER**

"Landing at Tokyo Airport! Please buckle your seatbelts until the plane has come to a complete halt." The loudspeaker said. The Cullens, and Jacob, buckled up their seats and awaited landing.

"That was a delightful trip." Edward said dryly.

"You can say that again." Jasper agreed.

"Konnichiwa **Hello** and welcome to Japan," the receptionist said, bored.

"Alice, I do hope you know where you're going…" Jasper said, as Alice danced in front.

"We'll have a guide. I don't need to know where to go." Alice replied.

"She is right," a voice said. The Cullens, and Jake, looked around and saw a girl with red-brown layered hair come up. She was wearing a red-orange kimono and had gold eyes.

"I'm Karasuma. Nice to meet you. Follow me to the beach." Karasuma said.

**Mizuno: I'm in the next chapter, I'm so excited.**

**Me: They're all in the next chapter.**

**Mizuno: But I'm the most important.**

**Me: No you aren't.**

**Mizuno: If I wasn't why would I be talking to you.**

**Me: Because you're mu fav.**

**Mizuno: YAY!**

**Both: REVIEW!**


	10. Meet the Coven

**Me: This will be the last chapter I upload tonight, I'm getting tired.**

**Mizuno: NO!!**

**Me: You're not even in the next chapter.**

**Mizuno: Oh, than alright!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 10: Meet the Japanese Coven

Karasuma led them to a beach. A seagull landed on her arm, "he says that Kanoko is waiting at the island," she said.

The Cullens stared at Karasuma.

"You speak bird?" Renéesme asked.

Karasuma nodded, "it's my talent," she explained, "I have a raft ready for you. I'll meet you at the island," then, she walked ankle-deep into the water and glided over it into the horizon, leaving the others in awe.

"She has that ability, to awe people, I mean," another voice said. This one was slightly behind the Cullens. They jumped up, startled, and turned around.

"I'm Mizuno." Mizuno said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "come on, Kanoko does not like to wait," she stated, pointing to the raft, "I'll drive you."

Two hours later, the Cullens, Jacob, and Mizuno arrived at the island, "Kanoko, it is Mizuno, let us in." Mizuno requested, and then she turned the raft into a port.

_I see our guests arrived__**.**_ A voice said.

"Where'd that voice come from?" Jasper asked, looking around.

_It was me. I'm Kanoko. _Kanoko said, walking out. She had crazy red-orange ringlets.

_Follow me to the fire-pit._ They nodded and followed.

_I, Nezu, and Rika are the Original Three. We were the first to the coven. Nezu and Rika, please come introduce yourselves. _A white-blonde head with a pink flower in it emerged, followed by another vampire.

"I'm Nezu, and this is Rika," Nezu said, introducing herself and Rika.

_Yasuko, Suzuki._

A vampire with long black hair that reached the floor came up, "I'm Yasuko," Yasuko said.

"You have silver eyes." Renéesme observed.

"Yes, I feed on fish every now and then. Do I hear a faint heartbeat from you?"

"Oh, I'm half-human."

"I can hear your heartbeat; it's stronger than the faint one…" Yasuko said.

"Oh! I know what it is!" Renéesme beamed and put a hand on her stomach, "my baby!" she snuggled into Jacob.

"EW, what is that smell?" another voice said, coming behind from Yasuko. A woman in an orange kimono that has pink hearts with blonde hair appeared, "I'm Suzuki. What is that smell?" Suzuki said.

"Werewolf. Jacob Black, my fiancée." Renéesme said.

"Figures. Kanoko, what is a WEREWOLF doing here?" a snooty voice called.

_Ami. Please be kind to our guests._

Ami giggled and came forward, "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I-I DIDN'T KNOW!" She started crying.

"Multiple personality disorder. Don't take it personally." Karasuma said.

Jasper couldn't take it, he ran off.

"Jazzy, wait!" Alice yelled.

"Was Ami being a pain again?" a soft voice asked.

Jasper turned around and saw ANOTHER vampire, even though he was far away from the group. "I'm Yami. My sisters are Nami and Ami. We're the Star Sisters. I can bring stars down to Earth, Ami can see deep into space, and Nami can make stars brighter. And she's bright. Literally."

"Did I hear my name? It's Nami."

"Yes. Nami, take off your cloak."

"Fine, Yami." Nami took her cloak off and shined, not sparkled, shined, like a star.

"Why are there so many of you?!" Jasper yelled.

"We're a coven of twenty." Yami explained like it was so obvious.

"The others that you have not met are…" Nami started, but a sudden shoot of white flew across and landed right next to Jasper, "I'm Rina, this is Hina." Rina said, pointing to Hina, "we're sisters."

"You don't look anything alike," Jasper complained. He motion to Hina and Rina.

"Silly, we only look alike in our faces." Rina said, putting her hair into a pony-tail, "Hina, push your hair back. It looks emo," she told her sister.

"Sorry." Hina said, pushing her hair back, "Come on, Jasper. Let's get back to the meeting," Hina said, pushing Jasper towards the rest.

"Welcome back. We just introduced Miki, Arisa, and Toshiko." Karasuma said. The three walked out and said hello to Jasper.

"Are you ever going to introduce us?" a light, happy voice called.

"Moecco, bring Ayaka and Mai, Manami and Noako." Arisa called.

"Hello! I'm Moecco! This is Ayaka… NO! DON'T SING! Mai, Manami, and Noako. We're happy to make your acquaintance." Moecco said, happily.

_Any questions? _Koneko asked.

"Yeah, why don't you talk?" Jasper asked. Koneko looked pained and sent waves of anguish and distress towards Jasper. He ran off.

**Mizuno: When the next chapter comes out, don't read because I'm not in it.**

**Me: It's still good. There's a lot of drama in the next chapter.**

**Mizuno: Only because Jasper kisses**

**Me: SHHHH! Rule number 1 of time traveling, NO SPOILERS!**

**Mizuno: This isn't Doctor Who!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Broken Spirits Part 1: Jasper's POV

**Me: Here is the 11th chapter!**

**Mizuno: If I'm not in it, don't bother reading it!**

**Me: Keep reading, trust me, it's an amazing chapter.**

**Mizuno: Sure, sure. Disclaimer: Bell Spirit does not own Twilight.**

Chapter 11: Broken Spirits: Part 1: Jasper POV

I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could to get away. Whenever I looked over my shoulder, she'd be there, Kanoko, trying to catch up. I decided to wait, what harm could it do? She looked at me, and then sat down. I did too.

_What is the matter? _She asked, using her telepathy to communicate.

"Just talk won't you?" I said, rather coldly.

_No. I can't__**,**_ Was the harsh reply.

"C'mon, just one word?" I asked, well, pleaded. Kanoko opened her mouth, and lipped, "Hello", but there was no sound.

_See? I told you._

"But how can a vampire be mute?" I questioned.

_I guess there are things even vampire venom can't heal. Which is why I'm telepathic I guess. I'm not very strong either. Maybe it was because of the whippings I got whenever someone talked to me. I was born mute… _Her thoughts ended there, replaced with pictures of her previous life. I gasped; the emotions were bad enough, but never, in all my two centuries, have I seen such a beating bestowed on a mute child! Kanoko heard me, and stopped the vision. _I'm sorry. I keep forgetting about your power._

"It's okay."

_You can talk to me in your mind. It's easier. _

_So, you're like Edward, Kanoko? _

_In a sense, why were you running away from the coven? This is unexplored territory that I meant to create, to make room, but it's very hostile. _

_I… I… _I stopped my thoughts there, trying to figure out why I was running.

_Don't try to fight the obvious. You ran away to figure out why you love two women at once; your wife, and Bella, Edward's wife. You love your brother and want him to be happy, but you feel hostility between him and Bella. I see that you are fighting too many confusing emotions at once. Focus on one, figure out why you feel that way, and then move on to the next emotion. The big picture will soon be revealed, I know__**. **_Satisfied by her lecture, Kanoko got up and started back to the coven. After she took a few steps she turned around and gazed into my eyes. Her pupils swallowed up her gold irises and I began to see lights and stars. It stopped after a few seconds. Then I heard something in my head. _Say that you love me….. Say that you love me…._ It sounded just like Kanoko's telepathic voice. It repeated the same sentence for two minutes. Then my mind went blank. All I could see were Kanoko's oversized pupils. At last the sentence sunk in and I knew what I was being instructed to do.

_Wait! I… I… I figured out something. _I got up and walked over to her, wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her close. Kanoko widened her already wide eyes, but soon was lost in the kiss. She closed her eyes for a second and my head became clear, but then she opened them again and I went back into my trance.

_I figured out that I love YOU Kanoko. _

Edward and Alice came up the pass, Edward gasped hearing my unshielded thoughts, and Alice's knees gave out. Bella and Carlisle came up soon after. Bella stifled a gleeful giggle. I didn't' seem to care; I kissed Kanoko again, but this time more passionately.

_Jasper Hale, I love you too. _Were Kanoko's words before a very mad Alice knocked me out.

**Me: what Kanoko was doing, was putting Japser in a trance. Think of the Imperious Curse in Harry Potter, if you don't lnow what that is, hypnotism.**

**Mizuno: It still would have been better, if I were in it.**

**Me: You always say tha.**

**Mizuno: because it's true.**

**Me: Sure, sure. Anyways, REVIEW!**


	12. Broken Spirits Part 2: Alice's POV

**Me: Here is another chapter.**

**Mizuno: I'm still not in it!**

**Me: That doesn't matter as long as the readers enjoy it.**

**Mizuno: Whatever.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

FLASHBACK:

_We finally found Jasper. He was talking mentally to Kanoko. Then, he walked up to her. I heard Edward gasp; something must be going through his mind that I don't know about. I found a small log and grabbed it. I'm not known for my temper, but I might need this. Then, Jasper grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Bella and Carlisle came, Bella started giggling for some odd reason. Then Jasper kissed her AGAIN! I couldn't control myself. I hit him smack on th_

_e head with the log. The log snapped in half and Jasper blacked out. I didn't even know it was possible to knock a vampire out! Kanoko's face was twisted with emotions: love, hate, regret, and confusion; mostly confusion._

END OF FLASHBACK

I was keeping watch when Jasper came to. He looked at me, and I was pretty sure I was scowling. "Why'd you do that Jasper? I'm crushed." It was true, while he was unconscious, I was sobbing non-stop.

"What are you _**talking **_about? I don't remember anything." He answered calmly. I didn't buy it.

"What are _**YOU**_ talking about?" I spat. Jasper looked hurt. Good, he should.

"I don't hate you Alice. Why would I? All I remember was talking with Kanoko and then I woke up." He said.

"Edward told me EVERYTHING." He flinched. "Yes, EVERYTHING that you and Kanoko were talking about. You love me, HER, and Bella! BELLA! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. Edward's head snapped up and he snarled. "YOU SEE? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING! GO! GO AWAY NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" Then I stopped, hearing gasps. Then I realized what I said. I just banished Jasper! "No! NO! Jasper come… back… please…" I crumpled on the ground, shaking with the force of the sobs. Then, I was instantly soothed.

"You really thought I would leave you, love?" a voice asked. I looked up, only to see Jasper, looking at me in the eyes. "Ask Kanoko why I did it. You and Edward don't know the whole story."

Oh did I storm up to Kanoko. _"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" I screamed in Kanoko's face.

_I did what had to be done in order for my feelings to be understood. Please talk in the mind. I understand you after I talk first._ Kanoko said.

_You hypnotized Jasper, MY Jasper for your personal joy?_ I mentally screamed.

_Yes. And keep him in check. Poor Jacob is getting clung to by Hina. _I looked over to a sobbing Hina clinging to a startled Jacob.

_You didn't have to involve Bella, though._ I protested.

_Of course I did. Without her, my hypnosis would've failed. _Kanoko said, smugly.

_Did you know you had that power? _I asked.

_Well, I knew I could force fish and other small life away from me with my mind. I was just chanting in my mind, hoping that he would turn around and fall for me. I talked about Bella for a while, which seemed to be the trigger to my chanting. After a while, he got this blank stare and I was drawn to him. After that, I have no other memory, except the memory of yearning for such a gorgeous and incredibly HOT vamp_

_YOU SICK PSYCHOPATHIC FREAK! _I yelled. Edward came over, "Alice, please stop shouting. I can hear it from across the island. Kanoko, why?"

Kanoko gave a soundless sigh, _everyone's a critic. Besides I rather no tell why. My private business is rather very secretive and humilating, so I'd rather not tell my reason for my unessecary experiment._

She stood up and walked away.

**Mizuno: Wow, I dodn't know Kanoko could do that.**

**Me: You do now.**

**Both: REVIEW!**


End file.
